1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step block. The step block is used to secure an item of work (a material being processed during manufacture), a jig or the like on such surfaces as a surface plate or the like, wherein the step block serves as a supporting member of adjustable height for such device as a conventional clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to improvements of the step block described in our Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 8521/1974. In that document, a step block is described which is a generally right angled triangular member and has a base surface portion, a vertical surface portion, and an inclined saw-teeth portion which forms about 60 degrees to the base surface portion and has a plurality of saw-like shaped teeth. Each tooth has a first surface which is inclined outwards and upwards by about 10-15 degrees relative to the horizontal plane or a plane parallel to the base surface portion and a second surface which is inclined upwards and outwards by about 10-15 degrees relative to the vertical plane or a plane parallel to the vertical surface portion, thereby forming a tooth angle of about 65 degrees. By forming the above mentioned teeth, the teeth mesh positively with complementarily shaped teeth formed on one end of an arm of the clamp. Thus, the disengagement of the teeth is prevented, and the step block has a sufficiently large load bearing capacity. The step block disclosed in the Utility Model is a combination of two right angled triangular step blocks. However, the step block is not necessarily triangular, and it is not necessary to combine it with a similar step block.